Girl Talk
by Cielita
Summary: Professor Sinistra catches Professor McGonagall sneaking down the hall away from the headmaster's quarters one night.


Summary: One of the Professors accidentally sees McGonagall tiptoeing out of the Headmaster's office one night and figures out that there was more going on up there than a private staff meeting. Most of this story takes place in the Faculty lounge, where all the 'girls' have gathered around Minerva to rib her about her relationship with Dumbledore.  
  
It's past midnight. Not by much, but noticeably so. Minerva McGonagall tiptoes on silk-slippered feet through the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's sincerely hoping that no one sees her. She's keeping her head down as she walks, her tartan dressing gown wrapped tightly around her over her nightgown.  
As she walks, there is another person still awake at this insane hour. Selene Sinistra is casually walking back to her room from the library when she sees McGonagall trying very hard not to be seen as she scurries down the hall. Following at length, Sinistra found a convenient route to head her off. She could just 'pretend' to run into her.  
Meeting at a corner, Professor Sinistra tried her best to look surprised. McGonagall nearly had a stroke. She looked at Sinistra with a glare that would have frozen water in any month of the year.  
"What are you doing roaming the halls in your nightclothes, Minerva?" Sinistra asked, taking a short walk around Minerva, "And at this hour!"  
"That is no one's business but mine, Selene," she replied, curtly looking over her silver-rimmed spectacles. McGonagall was trying hard to deny the blush that was spreading up her throat and over her cheeks.  
Sinistra looked up the hall the direction McGonagall had come from. There was only one thing down there: Dumbledore's office.  
"If you must know, the headmaster wished to see me. He.he had a question that couldn't wait until morning," Minerva said in her own defense. Sinistra put two and two together.  
"Minerva McGonagall you *bad* *girl*!" said Sinistra in delighted surprise. She was careful to keep her voice down, because she didn't know who else might be prowling the halls.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," insisted McGonagall.  
"You're putting the wind in his bagpipes!" Sinistra said.  
"What?!" Minerva hissed. Selene rolled her eyes and pulled Minerva by the hand into the nearby staff room.  
"He's putting his candle in your jack-o-lantern!" Selene said a little louder as the door closed behind them. Minerva walked over near the fireplace, the firelight illuminating her blue eyes as she retaliated, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!"  
"Minerva Charlotte Victoria Jennifer McGonagall , you know precisely what I'm talking about!" Selene insisted, her black dress swishing on the floor as she approached her friend.  
"What's going on?" asked another voice from off in the corner. Madam Hooch's drowsy form lifted out of a chair near the window and approached them.  
"Minerva's been giving our Headmaster's telescope a workout," Selene said quickly. Hannah Hooch's jaw dropped.  
"You'll gather flies if you leave that open too long, Hannah," said Selene.  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, there's nothing to discuss here!" Minerva said starting for the door. Both of her co-workers swept in front of her to keep her from leaving without sharing the details.  
"We want to hear everything!" said Hooch, pulling up a chair. Professor Stella Sprout entered the staff room, a round, curly haired, sleepy woman, looking for a pair of spectacles she had left in the staff room.  
"Hey, Star, check this out," said Hannah, "Minerva's been giving Dumbledore the Devil's Snare." The women present had been calling Professor Sprout 'Star' instead of 'Stella' ever since they were girls. They found out that 'Stella' quite literally meant 'star', and it stuck.  
"Minerva's love life is none of my business. Now, where are those spectacles? ..She's been giving him the.what?" Sudden curiosity spoiled the resolve of the Hufflepuff leader and she came closer to investigate.  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, how old are we?" Minerva spat.  
"Old enough to know a good thing when we hear about it. Now spill," said Hannah.  
Another slender form entered the room moments later.  
"I saw in my crystal ball that a gathering of witches was beginning somewhere in the castle. Looks as though I've found it," said Sibyll Trelawney.  
"Well, Min's been giving the Headmaster's crystal ball--"  
"Would you quit with the sexual analogies!!!" Minerva shouted. The other women stared, amused looks playing with their features as Minerva's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists in frustration. After a few moments of silence, the group started to laugh.  
"Oh, Minerva, just tell us! What's going on between you and Albus?" said Hooch.  
"There's a simple and rational explanation for all of this," Minerva began but halted as the door opened and Albus drifted inside.  
"There is indeed," he said gently, not at all angry that the staff were grilling the woman he loved for information.  
"Minerva is my wife."  
The other women in the room exchanged looks of shock much at the speed that a static shock would snap between hands. Albus took Minerva's hands in his own and kissed each one as he smiled at her.  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"How long have you been married?"  
"I should have seen this coming!"  
"Damn! There goes my chances with him!"  
"Hannah!" the ladies shouted in unison as Hooch pouted. Albus laughed jovially and lifted Hannah's chin with a finger, his merriment a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
"Oh, Hannah!" he chuckled. He looked at Minerva, searching for her approval. Hesitantly, she nodded and Albus gently kissed the hawk-eyed flying instructor to the squealing approval of the rest of the group. When Albus pulled back, Hannah was smiling.  
"If I had known years ago that you were that good of a kisser, I you would have had some serious competition, Min," Hooch said.  
"Don't call me Min!" Minerva demanded through gritted teeth. The others laughed.  
"Then what should we call you?" asked Stella, her playful mood in full swing.  
"Did you tell them, love?" Albus asked, smiling at Minerva. She shook her head in reply.  
"Tell us what?" demanded Hannah. Minerva looked as though Albus had given away her deepest secret.  
"You might as well call me Mom, because I'll need to get used to it!" Minerva cried, succumbing to the overwhelming reaction of her friends.  
A little later, the staff emerged from the staff room, all smiles and the couple appeared to go their separate ways. Hannah and Selene stopped in their tracks. They turned and stared the Deputy Headmistress in the eyes.  
"You married the man, for god's sake sleep with him! You're not sneaking around anymore!" They gave Minerva a push back toward where her husband stood, saying the password to his apartments and waiting patiently for the staircase to unwind. Quietly, Minerva joined him there and Albus' eyes lit with joy. He once again kissed his wife before leading her up the stairs with him. On the ground, Stella and Selene exchanged a high-five.  
"Mission accomplished," Hannah whispered, heading in the other direction. They had known all along that something was going on, but it was making the greatest witch and wizard in the world park their pride and admit their relationship that was difficult. She chuckled as she walked along. He *had* been an incredible kisser.  
  
The End 


End file.
